


Magnetic

by JayDizzyD



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDizzyD/pseuds/JayDizzyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did fantasize about cutesy tea dates and watching scary movies and playing with her bunny together. That wasn't all that bad. It was the intensity of her other thoughts that flustered her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. I'm JayDizzyD. I'm new to this site but I have also posted my work on fanfiction.net. I absolutely LOVE Life Is Strange and the fandom. I hope everybody enjoys this story. While I love some Pricefield, Marshfield is probably my newest obsession.

People could say a lot about Max Caulfield. They could say she was too shy. They could say she was too quiet. They could even go as far as to say she was one of the nosiest people at Blackwell (hell, even Max would agree to a certain extent). However, despite those attributes the one thing nobody could take away from Max was that she genuinely cared for people. Some suspected that she would rush to someone's aid just to have some information to gossip about but most people came to realize that Max was just that nice of a person.

One of Max's biggest fans was Kate Marsh.

Max had saved her life and shown her that somebody cared. For that Kate would be forever grateful for the young photographer. A couple of months had passed since the incident and the two had grown much closer as friends. At first Kate thought the reason she wanted to be around Max so much because she was a big part of the reason Kate was still alive. Lately, she was having doubts that was the entire reason. Kate craved the other girl's presence now more than ever. Sure, they had their tea dates often and Max would always check on the girl to see how she was doing, but something was different than before.

Kate found herself thinking about Max a lot lately.

_A lot._

Some of the thoughts made her clutch her cross necklace and ask for forgiveness.

Kate knew it was normal to have those kinds of thoughts at her age. After all she was 18 years old and most of her peers were probably doing things she couldn't even begin to think of but the ordeal was confusing. Max Caulfield with her kind smile, her adorable sense of humor, her captivating blue eyes, her full pink lips...

Kate tried to push back thoughts of her lips meeting the other girl's.

She knew she had a crush but she didn't know how to go about it. She wasn't even completely sure about her own sexuality. She did find boys cute. She always imagined that she would date a nice boy who shyly hold her hand and not pressure her to go any further than she was willing to go. She figured that one day she would marry that nice young man and they would spend the rest of their lives happy and maybe even raise a family together. That's what couples did.

She was sure she was straight until this Max dilemma. She did fantasize about cutesy tea dates and watching scary movies and playing with her bunny together. That wasn't all that bad. It was the intensity of her other thoughts that flustered her.

_She would imagine Max pinning her against her dorm wall, hips pressed flush together as they passionately kissed. Their tongues would fight for dominance but Max would always win. Max would then wrap a hand firmly around Kate's throat, her nails roughly digging into the back of Kate's neck. It would hurt, but it would also send a jolt of electricity through the girl's body and make her yearn for the other girl's touch. Max would then firmly grab Kate's thigh with her free hand before sliding it to the blonde's inner thigh, rubbing up and down with a feathery light touch that would make Kate shiver in want. Then their eyes would meet. Warm hazel would lock onto crystal blue, both girl's pupils dilated. Then Max would give Kate a small smirk before allowing her hand to creep upwards, closer and closer to-_

Suddenly a loud knock on her door startled Kate out of her fantasy. She didn't realize how hard she had been breathing. Kate stood up, shaking her head before making her way to the door.

"Who is it?" Kate asked softly.

"It's me."

_Max._

Kate sighed, wondering if the universe was playing a cruel joke on her. Of course Max would come to her dorm while she was in the middle of shamefully lusting. Kate took one last moment to compose herself, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, before opening the door.

"Hey," Max said kindly, giving Kate a toothy smile.

Kate could feel her heartbeat quicken the pace.

Suddenly Max's face contorted into a visage of confusion.

"Kate," Max began,"Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"Yes!" Kate squeaked. "I-uh-my-I got a little hot in here earlier is all."

_You sure did._

_Shut up!_

Was she really arguing with herself?

Max raised an eyebrow but apparently she let Kate's strange behavior go. "Yeah, these dorms can get a bit toasty sometimes. I understand," Max laughed.

_Crisis averted!_

"Do you want to come in?" Kate asked, realizing she hadn't invited her friend inside yet.

Max nodded eagerly and followed Kate inside her room. Max immediately went to Kate's bed, sitting down on the edge. Kate's mouth went dry. Just a few minutes ago she was sitting in that same spot thinking...those things. And now the subject of those thoughts was right in front of her.

Somebody kill her now.

"So what did you want, Max?" Kate blurted. Goodness, she hoped that didn't sound rude. Kate fidgeted where she was standing, wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh I didn't want anything in particular! I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I just wanted to check on one of my favorite people is all." She beamed.

_Why must you say those things? You're not making this any easier._

"Kate you do know you can sit down right? This is your room after all," Max spoke again, giving Kate a curious look.

"I'm fine!" Kate said a bit too quickly. Her eyes darted around the room.

_What is wrong with me?! This is just Max. Yes, she's pretty, smart, funny, and I may have a small...huge crush on her but she's still my friend. Get it together, Marsh!_

"I'm starting to think you're not," Max said, standing up from the bed and walking closer to Kate. "You're acting a little weird, no offense of course! If something's wrong you know you can tell me right? That's what friends are for."

Kate was frozen in place. Shoot! She didn't know what to do. Max was standing really close to her now, looking at her with concern. Kate glanced at the other girl's eyes and wished she hadn't. She swore she could get lost in those deep blue eyes, as corny as that may sound. Kate's eyes scanned Max's face. They darted from Max's eyes, to the freckles on her face, then to her adorable nose (Noses are adorable?) and finally down to those plump, pink lips. Kate couldn't look away no matter how much her mind was willing her to. It was like Kate was having an out of body experience. She seemingly watched herself wrap her arms around Max and lean her face towards the photographer's. It was as if she was moving in slow motion. Their faces drew closer and closer until the two's lips met gently. She heard Max gasp but before long she felt her kissing her back.

Heat traveled throughout Kate's body. She had never felt sensations like this before. Every movement of their lips made her feel as if electricity was coursing through her body. Her senses were heightened. Everything felt so intense. The hairs stood up at the back of Kate's neck and on her arms. When she felt Max's hand grasp the back of her head, pulling Kate deeper into the kiss she couldn't help the deep moan that escaped from her mouth.

That shocked the both of them out of the kiss. Max and Kate stared at each other, both of their chests heaving. Kate's face flushed red.

Would it be cheesy to say Max took her breath away?

...

Yes, yes it would but she was sure Max would have laughed at that awful joke.

Kate stared at the other girl. Max's eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly agape, lips looking even fuller than before. A few quiet moments passed before either girl dared to speak.

"That was-"

"I'm so sorry, Max!" Kate nearly shrieked, her hands covering her red face.

"Incredible," Max finished. Her eyes had a dreamy quality to them now.

_Crisis...averted?_

Kate dropped her hands. "You're...not mad?"

Max let out a breathy laugh. "Of course not. Am I surprised? Yes. But it was a pleasant one. I didn't know you felt the same way-"

Kate's brain immediately shut down. She could see Max was still speaking but she didn't process a single word. She was having a feels fest at the moment and nothing could bring her down. In that moment all of her stress and worry dissipated into nothingness and all Kate could feel was happiness. Max was an amazing person and she felt so grateful that she hadn't ruined the friendship with her impulsive decision. Maybe they could be more than friends. One day. Kate didn't feel the need to rush anything.

When she realized Max was still speaking she put her feelings on hold and tuned back in. She really should have been listening in the first place. Her crush was probably elaborating on her feelings and Kate's dumb brain decided to short circuit. She decided to try to play it off.

"...and I have absolutely no complaints," Max finished.

"Well that's really-"

"Except one." Max suddenly spoke, her face becoming serious.

_Crisis alert! Oh no she's going to think I'm weird. I'm a freak! Who just kisses someone out of nowhere? This isn't a romantic comedy! This isn't some game where you can make decisions like that and everything is completely okay! Why would I do that? Max might like me but she's definitely going to think I'm weird and nobody wants a weird girlfriend and-_

"W-What is it?" Kate finally asked. The floor seemed really interesting right now.

"Look at me," Max said, her voice void of emotion.

Kate sighed, slowly bringing her eyes up to meet Max's. The two once again engaged in a staring contest. Max's face was still expressionless. Kate's heart rate quickened and she felt herself begin to perspire a little. She was extremely worried.

Then Max's lips curled into a shit-eating grin.

"You could have taken me out on a date first," The girl deadpanned before busting out laughing.

"MAX!"

Kate smacked the other girl's arm but she couldn't help but laugh too. Just that quickly the awkward tension left the room and the girls became fully comfortable with each other again. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking just as they had done plenty of times before. Kate and Max sat a little closer to each other on the bed, blushing, but still enjoying their time together with minimal awkwardness.

Kate would have to brainstorm ideas for a perfect first date with Max.

She loved being Max's friend, but she knew one day she would love to be able to call the other girl her girlfriend. She hoped maybe Max was having the exact same thoughts.


End file.
